onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Stampede
One Piece: Stampede is the 14th ''One Piece'' movie. It was released in Japan on August 9, 2019 to commemorate the anime's 20th anniversary. The news was first announced following the broadcast of Episode of Sky Island. Eiichiro Oda served as creative supervisor. Synopsis The movie takes place during the Pirates Expo, "made by pirates, for pirates", where pirates all over the world, including some of its most infamous ones, join in for a big treasure hunt to find a lost treasure, this time the treasure belonged to none other than Gold Roger! Related Episodes Carbonic Acid King Arc The Straw Hats are attacked by the bounty hunting Cidre Guild as their leader, Cidre, prepares to go to the Pirates Expo to kill Douglas Bullet. After escaping the Cidre Guild, Luffy disembarks on an island to replenish the Thousand Sunny's cola supply. There, he reunites with Hancock, and Cidre and the Cidre Guild attempt to kill the two of them. Luffy and Hancock manage to quickly defeat them, and Luffy obtains Cidre's Pirates Expo invitation, leading the Straw Hats to head to the event. Cast Theatrical Release Dates By Country ), Yusuke Santamaria (VA of Buena Festa) and Rino Sashihara (VA of Ann) stand with a pile of One Piece manga volumes.]] Premieres *Japan: August 1, 2019 (World premiere) *Thailand: September 2 to 8, 2019 (Special previews) *France: September 12, 2019 *Belgium: September 12, 2019 *Luxembourg: September 12, 2019 *Australia: September 15, 2019 (MadFest Melbourne premiere) *Australia: October 5, 2019 (MadFest Perth premiere) *UK: October 13, 2019 (Scotland Loves Anime) Cinemas *Japan: August 9, 2019 *Taiwan: August 21, 2019 *Hong Kong: August 22, 2019 *Singapore: September 5, 2019 *Indonesia: September 18, 2019 *Thailand: September 19, 2019 *Malaysia: September 19, 2019 *Philippines: September 20, 2019 *Germany: September 24, 2019 *Austria: September 24, 2019 *Portugal: September 26, 2019 *France: October 9, 2019 (cinema) *United Arab Emirates: October 10, 2019 *Kuwait: October 10, 2019 *China: October 18, 2019 *Italy: October 24, 2019 *United States: October 24, 29 and 31, 2019 (Sub); October 26 and 30, 2019 (Dub) *Canada: October 25 and November 5, 2019 (Sub); October 28 and November 8, 2019 (Dub) *Australia: November 14, 2019 (cinema) *Spain: November 15, 2019 *Catalonia: November 15, 2019 Staff list Gallery Promotional Wardrobe Straw Hat Pirates SP Guest Worst Generation Others Trivia *Oda stated that he would not have allowed the movie's story to be produced if it were not commemorating the anime's 20th anniversary. *The film takes place after the Whole Cake Island Arc, as Luffy and Sanji are shown with the bounties they received from its events. However, the Nostra Castello is seen intact, and the Straw Hats are united. *Schneider and Buzz, Miss Monday, Mr. 9, and their child, Daz Bonez, the Risky Brothers, the Macro Pirates, Capote, Hatchan, Camie, Pappag, Aisa, Conis, Ratchet, Carina, Tibany, Acilia, Pickles, Rice Rice, Mikita, Gem, Chimney, Gonbe, Kokoro, Paulie, Peepley Lulu, Tilestone, Zambai, Kiev, Schollzo, Kop, Apis, Xiao, the Tearoom Pirates, Brief, the Rosy Life Riders, Itomimizu and Chuchun, and Pandaman make cameo appearances. **Furthermore, the bounty posters of the following characters are seen: Bear King, Battler, El Drago, Shiki, Laffitte, Lip Doughty (written with his epithet), Bentham, Lucky Roo, Benn Beckman, Bellamy (with a bounty of 55,000,000), Bepo, Pekoms, Dorry (individual), Fisher Tiger, Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk, Caesar Clown, Shoujou, Gecko Moria, Devil Dias, Marco, Sanjuan Wolf, Coribou, Sarquiss, Rockstar, Roshio, Gyro, Bartholomew Kuma, Masira, Vander Decken IX (as a World Government issued poster), Krieg, Marshall D. Teach, Vista, Jinbe, Jesus Burgess, Doc Q, Squard, Van Augur, Demaro Black, Masira, Kuro, Portgas D. Ace, Caribou, and Pandaman. *This film marks the debut in film of several characters, among which are: Buggy, Alvida, Cabaji, Mohji, Richie, Galdino, Dracule Mihawk, Smoker, Tashigi, Marshall D. Teach, Foxy, Perona, Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid, Killer, Jewelry Bonney, Capone Bege, Basil Hawkins, Scratchmen Apoo, Urouge, X Drake, Sentomaru, Boa Hancock, Cavendish, and Bartolomeo. **Buggy, Galdino, Mihawk, Smoker and Tashigi were also featured in the credits of Clockwork Island Adventure. **Teach, Perona, Law, Kid, Hawkins, Apoo, and Hancock were shown as kids in the end credits of One Piece Film: Z. *This film marks the debut of Johnny Yong Bosch as Sabo in the English dub after his previous voice actor, Vic Mignogna was fired from FUNimation due to sexual assault allegations in early 2019. References Site Navigation id:One Piece: Stampede ca:One Piece: Stampede es:One Piece: Stampede fr:One Piece Stampede pl:One Piece: Stampede pt-br:One Piece: Stampede ru:One Piece: Stampede it:Film 14 Category:One Piece Movies